Love Live! The School Idol Movie
Love Live! The School Idol Movie là movie của Love Live! School Idol Project, được công bố lần đầu tiên vào cuối season 2, thời lượng của bộ phim là 102 phút, và được chiếu tại các rạp ở Nhật vào ngày 13 tháng 6 năm 2015. Nó được phát hành trên đĩa Blu-ray vào ngày 15 tháng 12, 2015. Đoạn trailer đầu tiên đã được tiết lộ trong buổi live concert thứ 5 μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~. Nó cũng được phát hành tại các rạp chiếu ngoài Nhật Bản, bắt đầu vào tháng 8, 2015. Nó cũng được phát sóng tại các rạp chiếu tại các vùng lãnh thổ và quốc gia khác gồm Đài LoanLove Live! The School Idol Movie Taiwanese release Trailer by Top-Insight InternationalTaiwanese media promoting Love Live! The School Idol Movie., Hồng Kông Love Live! The School Idol Movie Hong Kong release Trailer by Top-Insight International, và Thái LanLove Live! The School Idol Movie Thai release Trailer by Dream Express Thailand vào tháng 8, tiếp theo là các cuộc trình chiếu tại Mỹ Love Live! The School Idol Movie American release Trailer by NIS America and Azoland Pictures, AustraliaLove Live! The School Idol Movie Australian release Trailer by Madman Entertainment, New Zealand, Hàn Quốc, SingaporeLove Live! The School Idol Movie Singaporean release Trailer by Odex, và Mexico vào tháng 9. Nó ra mắt ở Philippines Love Live! The School Idol Movie Opens in Philippines on October 7, MalaysiaLove Live! The School Idol Movie Malaysian release Trailer by Golden Screen CinemasGolden Screen Cinemas (GSC) release of Love Live! The School Idol Movie in Malaysia, Việt Nam, Indonesia, và Anh vào tháng 10. (Lúc đầu dự dịnh chiếu ở Việt Nam nhưng cuối cùng đã bị hủy) Movie đã được trao giải thưởng một trong năm giải Outstanding Animation Awards tại Japan Academy Awards lần thứ 39, mặc dù đã thất bại trong việc giành được Giải thưởng Hoạt hình xuất sắc nhất. Nó đã được trao giải Animation Of The Year tại Tokyo Anime Festival 2016. __TOC__ Tóm tắt Thông tin ban đầu = Câu chuyện của bộ phim bắt đầu sau những sự kiện của season 2, tại buổi lễ tốt nghiệp của năm 3. Cũng có nghĩa là việc tốt nghiệp của năm 3 sẽ là kết thúc của μ's, chín cô gái đã đi dạo xung quanh ngôi trường với đầy kỉ niệm. Tuy nhiên, khi đang định rời khỏi ngôi trường, một email được gửi đến, và bức màn về một câu chuyện mới cho μ's được bắt đầu. |-| Tóm tắt TVCM (Quảng cáo thương mại truyền hình) = Mặc dù μ's, là nhà vô địch trong cuộc thi giữa những school idol, kế hoạch giải tán nhóm của họ sau các thành viên năm 3 tốt nghiệp, cả nhóm nhận được tin một concert sẽ được tổ chức, 9 cô gái tiếp tục học hỏi và trưởng thành trong điều mới này và trong một thế giới không quen thuộc. Điều cuối cùng mà các cô gái này có thể làm là school idol? Với thời gian đang dần trôi qua, các thành viên của μ's sẽ tìm thấy được điều gì thú vị trong việc thực hiện một buổi live tuyệt vời nhất? Tóm tắt Movie bắt đầu với một cảnh từ những năm tháng lúc còn nhỏ của năm 2, khi Honoka đang cố gắng nhảy qua một vũng nước còn lại sau trời mưa, với Kotori cổ vũ cô cố lên, và Umi nhìn từ phía sau một cái cây. Mặc dù thất bại nhiều lần và Kotori khuyên cô đừng cố nữa và nên đi về. Cuối cùng cô cũng nhảy qua được vũng nước. Câu chuyện diễn ra sau những sự kiện của season 2, khi μ's nhận được thông báo rằng các nhà tổ chức của Love Live! dự định tổ chức cuộc thi lần thứ ba, nhắm mục đích để có thể tổ chức nó ở Tokyo Dome lần này. Nhưng để đạt được giấc mơ đó, phải cần làm cho nó được biết đến nhiều hơn để cuộc thi có thể được tổ chức ở Tokyo Dome. VÌ thế, để truyền bá sự hấp dẫn của school idol tới nhiều người hơn, họ đã quyết định cho μ's đến Mỹ, nơi một hãng truyền hình đã đề nghị làm một buổi biểu diễn cho họ. Mặc dù μ's đã quyết định giải tán, nhóm đã đồng ý biểu diễn để giúp đỡ thêm cho Love Live!, vì cả nhóm vẫn là school idol cho đến cuối tháng. Trong khi chuẩn bị cho buổi live và tập luyện của nhóm ở New York, μ's cũng tận hưởng thời gian ở New York như là khách du lịch, với bài Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete được thêm vào cuối cảnh phim đó, During one of these times. Một trong những lúc đó, Honoka bị tách khỏi nhóm, bị lạc ở một nơi xa lạ, cô bắt gặp một nữ ca sĩ Nhật Bản đang biểu diễn trên đường phố, và bị quyến rũ bởi giọng hát tuyệt đẹp của cô ấy hát như bài As Time Goes By (Nhạc phim trong phim Casablanca). Trên đường trở về khách sạn, Honoka hỏi về câu chuyện của cô ấy, và nhận ra là họ giống nhau. Cô ấy cũng từng biểu diễn âm nhạc với những người bạn thân, và rốt cuộc một mình ở New York sau nhiều cuộc gặp gỡ và chia tay. Honoka đã được đưa về khách sạn an toàn bởi cô gái, nhưng khi quay sang giới thiệu cô với cả nhóm, cô ấy đã biến mất. Honoka đã giữ bộ micrô mà cô gái kia bỏ quên, Với một câu hỏi kéo dài trong đầu cô từ cuộc trò chuyện của họ: "điều quan trọng nhất là gì, hát là vì ai?" Phần đầu tiên của Movie kết thúc khi cả nhóm biểu diễn bài Angelic Angel ở Quảng Trường Thời Đại và công viên Central Park. Sau khi trở về Nhật Bản, μ's trở nên nổi tiếng dữ dội, với toàn bộ Akihabara toàn là các quảng cáo và hàng hoá của nhóm. Từ khi video ở New York được phát sóng trên khắp Nhật Bản, các cô gái bây giỡ đã là những minh tinh, cần phải trốn lén xung quanh và cần thận cách đi đứng và ăn mặc cải trang, với bài insert song ？←HEARTBEAT. Nhưng các fan nói rằng họ muốn μ's tiếp tục mãi mãi, trong tim của các cô gái bắt đầu bối rối khi quyết định giải tán. Cả nhóm nhận ra rằng họ phải trả lời fan, và họ chỉ có hai lựa chọn. Vượt qua rào cả của chì là school idol và trở thành idol thật sự, hay giữ nguyên quyết định ban đầu và ngừng hoạt động khi năm 3 tốt nghiệp. Hiệu trưởng Minami gọi cả nhóm đến phòng, và nói rằng cô cũng mong muốn họ tiếp tục ngay cả khi họ phải tự đổi mới mình như một cái gì đó ngoài school idol. Ban đêm khuya, trong khi Honoka đang phiền muộn về quyết định đó, Tsubasa gọi cô ra ngoài và đi đi một chuyến với A-RISE, và nói với cô là μ's cũng có thể kéo dài sự nghiệp giống như họ, và giới thiệu công ty quản lý của họ với cô. Đối mặt với tình huống khó xử như đang ở giữa cơn bão, Honoka nghe thấy một giọng hát, và chạy tới cô gái mà cô đã gặp ở New York trước đó. và cố nài nỉ là mình cần phải cảm ơn cô ấy, Honoka lôi kéo cô về nhà mình, nhưng cố ấy nói chỉ cần đứng ở ngoài là được rồi. Sau đó cô hỏi liệu Honoka đã tìm ra câu trả lời cho câu hỏi của cô chưa. Khi Honoka nhắm mắt lại, hai người đã đến một ngọn đồi đầy hoa, ở phía trước của một hồ lớn. Và nói với Honoka rằng cô thể bay bất cứ khi nào cô muốn, chắc chắn. Honoka tiếp tục chạy xuống ngọn đồi và nhảy, đúng là cả nhóm vẫn còn rất yêu school idol. Eli cũng gửi Honoka một tin nhắn thay mặt cho năm ba sau khi họ đã thảo luận về nó, cả nhóm vẫn quyết định ngừng hoạt động. Honoka tỉnh dậy vào ngày hôm sau, giống như là cô đã tìm được câu trả lời cho những câu hỏi trước đó, mọi người vẫn có cùng một quyết định. Ở đó, Honoka nói ra ý tưởng cuối cùng của cô, tổ chức một buổi hòa nhạc để quảng bá cho tất cả school idol như là đóng góp cuối cùng của nhóm. Và đến trường cao trung UTX để nói cho Tsubasa ý tưởng đó. Mặc dù đã gửi email cho tất cả school idol trên khắp nước, không nhiều người chấp nhận ý tưởng đó, nên Honoka quyết định cần phải đi gặp họ để có thể thực hiện được ý tưởng đó. Future style được phát sau cảnh này Dùng tiền của Maki để mua vé tàu, và đi đến gặp school idol trên khắp cả nước để thuyết phục tham gia nỗ lực của họ. Mọi người sẽ tập trung tại Akiba vào lúc cuối. Và bắt đầu chuẩn bị cho buổi biểu diễn của tất cả school idol. Kotori và Anju cùng làm trang phục, trong khi Maki và Tsubasa viết nhạc. Vào lúc hoàng hôn cuối cùng trước ngày sự kiện, Honoka thông báo cho mọi người tin về sự tan rã của μ's Cuối cùng lễ hội cũng đã đến, và tất cả thành viên μ's hướng về Akiba với nhau, khi Eli quyết định bắt đầu một cuộc chạy đua ở đó và μ's bắt đầu chạy, Honoka bị phân tâm bởi một cánh hoa bay trong gió, gợi nhớ lại những bông hoa trên ngọn đồi lúc trước. Cô bắt đầu chạy, cảm giác giống như trước đây, cô có thể bay bất cứ lúc nào khi không còn gánh nặng trên vài. Khi cô chạy đến nơi. Tất cả thành viên μ's được đón chào khi nhìn thấy tất cả school idol đã ở đó, mặc cùng trang phục mà mọi người đã cùng giúp đỡ và may với nhau. Và lễ hội bắt đầu với việc diễn bài SUNNY DAY SONG, đó là bài hát dành cho tất cả school idol. Một năm học mới bắt đầu ở Otonokizaka, với Yukiho và Alisa nói về μ's và thảo luận kế hoạch cho Câu lạc bộ nghiên cứu thần tượng. Hai người đưa ra lời chào mừng đến các học sinh năm 1. Nói về μ's đã cứu trường và buổi biểu diễn cuối cùng. Movie kết thúc với bài Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari nơi mà μ's trình diễn tại Tokyo Dome. Rất có thể là tại Love Live! lần thứ 3. Cast ;Japanese *Nitta Emi vai Kousaka Honoka *Nanjou Yoshino vai Ayase Eli *Uchida Aya vai Minami Kotori *Mimori Suzuko vai Sonoda Umi *Iida Riho vai Hoshizora Rin *Pile vai Nishikino Maki *Kusuda Aina vai Toujou Nozomi *Kubo Yurika vai Koizumi Hanayo *Tokui Sora vai Yazawa Nico *Touyama Nao vai Kousaka Yukiho *Sakura Ayane vai Ayase Alisa *Asano Masumi vai Honoka's Mother *Hidaka Noriko vai Principal Minami *Inoue Kikuko vai Maki's Mother *Mitsuishi Kotono vai Nico's Mother *Tokui Sora vai Yazawa Cocoro *Tokui Sora vai Yazawa Cocoa *Tokui Sora vai Yazawa Cotarou *Miyake Marie vai Hideko *Yamamoto Nozomi vai Fumiko *Hara Sayuri vai Mika *Sakuragawa Megu vai Kira Tsubasa *Matsunaga Maho vai Toudou Erena *Oohashi Ayuru vai Yuuki Anju ;English *Marieve Herington vai Kousaka Honoka *Erica Lindbeck vai Ayase Eli *Cristina Vee vai Minami Kotori *Kira Buckland vai Sonoda Umi *Faye Mata vai Hoshizora Rin *Caitlin Glass vai Nishikino Maki *Laura Post vai Toujou Nozomi *Xanthe Huynh vai Koizumi Hanayo *Erica Mendez vai Yazawa Nico *Christine Marie Cabanos vai Kousaka Yukiho *Brianna Knickerbocker vai Ayase Alisa *Julie Ann Taylor vai mẹ của Honoka *Karen Strassman vai Principal Minami *Unknown vai mẹ của Maki *Unknown vai mẹ của Nico *Stephanie Sheh vai Yazawa Cocoro *Janice Kawaye vai Yazawa Cocoa *Julie Ann Taylor vai Yazawa Cotarou *Mela Lee vai Hideko *Natalie Hoover vai Fumiko *Ryan Bartley vai Mika *Cassandra Morris vai Kira Tsubasa *Erika Harlacher vai Toudou Erena *Corina Boettger vai Yuuki Anju Thành viên của μ's Sau đây là các thành viên của μ's trước khi giải tán. Nó đã được thể hiện trong phim mà μ's sau đó tan rã và tất cả các thành viên đã tốt nghiệp trước khi kết thúc bộ phim, đó là 3 năm sau #Kousaka Honoka #Ayase Eli #Minami Kotori #Sonoda Umi #Hoshizora Rin #Nishikino Maki #Koizumi Hanayo #Toujou Nozomi #Yazawa Nico Videos Movie PV = (30 seconds) (90 seconds) (English) |-| TVCM = |-| Public Memorial = (PV) (TVCM) |-| BD = (TVCM) (Contents PV) Ngoài lề *Có rất nhiều giả thuyết khác nhau về cố gái đã giúp Honoka khi cô bị lạc ở New York. **một giả thuyết là đơn giản đó chỉ là Honoka tương lai, như là một nhân cách khác, có hành động và ngoại hình giống nhau. Cả hai đều suy nghĩ về những vấn đề lớn, đều vụng về, có đôi mắt xanh và mái tóc màu cam (mặc dù hơi khác nhau). Gần cuối lần xuất hiện thứ hai của cô, cô cũng nói Honoka hãy bay đi, "giống như đã làm lúc trước," ám chỉ Honoka nhảy qua vũng lớn lúc đầu phim, Gỉa thuyết là cô biết về một số điều về thời thơ ấu của Honoka. Cảnh này, dù vậy, chỉ giống như là một giấc mơ, làm cho nó thành một cảnh tuyệt đẹp, bởi vì nó liên quan đến việc dịch chuyển Honoka từ giữa Tokyo thành một đồng bằng bên cạnh ao nhỏ, xa khỏi bất kỳ tòa nhà nào hoặc âm thanh của thành phố. **Giả thuyết cuối cùng cô ấy chỉ đơn giản là sự tưởng tượng trong tâm trí Honoka. Không một ai nhìn thấy cô ấy, và, thực tế, Khi Honoka cảm ơn cô sau khi tìm đường trở về nhóm, giới thiệu mọi người với cô, cô không còn ở đó nữa; không thành viên nào nhìn thấy cô. Trong những ngõ hẻm nơi cô biểu diễn, không có ai nhìn cô hay thậm chí là thừa nhận cô. Ở New York, cô là người Nhật duy nhất mà Honoka gặp ngoài cả nhóm. Ở Nhật, cô có nét mặt rất thân quen trong một trong những giấc mơ của Honoka, mặc dù điều đó chỉ có thể là vì cô để lại nhiều ấn tượng cho Honoka ***Điều này có thể không đúng cho lắm, ở New York, có một nhóm người cổ vũ cho cô khi cô hát xong, Có nghĩa là cô rõ ràng được nhìn thấy và nghe của những người này, *Trong bữa tối đầu tiên ở New York, Kotori có nguyên một cái bánh pho mát, Đó là món ăn ưa thích của cô. Ngoài ra, cô là thành viên duy nhất của μ's có cốc nước gần như hết trong khi những người khác vẫn còn đầy. Chi tiết nhỏ này là sự ám chỉ đến seiyuu của cô Uchida Aya, camera thường quay được cảnh cô đang uống nước trong khi những người còn lại vẫn đang nói. *Trong cảnh đầu tiên khi Honoka nhảy qua vũng nước mưa đoạn nhạc của dàn hợp xướng trẻ em, lúc bài hát ngân nga là bài SUNNY DAY SONG. Thư viện Official Art= Love Live! The School Idol Movie logo.png Love_Live!_Movie_x_SEGA_key_visual_background.png Love_Live!_Movie_key_visual_2.jpg School_Idol_Movie_Flyer_1.jpg School_Idol_Movie_Poster_1.jpg School_Idol_Movie_Poster_2.jpg School_Idol_Movie_Poster_3.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide µ's.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Honoka.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Kotori.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Umi.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Maki.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Rin.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Hanayo.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Nico.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Eli.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Nozomi.jpg |-| Pamphlet Scans= Movie Pamphlet - 01.jpg Movie Pamphlet - 02.jpg Movie Pamphlet - 03.jpg Movie Pamphlet - 04.jpg Movie Pamphlet Emitsun.jpg Movie Pamphlet Jolno.jpg Movie Pamphlet Ucchi.jpg Movie Pamphlet Mimorin.jpg Movie Pamphlet Rippi.jpg Movie Pamphlet Pile.jpg Movie Pamphlet Kussun.jpg Movie Pamphlet Shikaco.jpg Movie Pamphlet Soramaru.jpg Movie Pamphlet - 14.jpg Movie Pamphlet - 15.jpg Movie Pamphlet - 16.jpg Movie Pamphlet - 17.jpg Movie Pamphlet - 18.jpg Movie Pamphlet - 19.jpg References ja:ラブライブ！The School Idol Movie Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! Movie Thể_loại:Nhân vật Love Live! Thể_loại:Muse Thể_loại:Seiyuu Love Live! Thể_loại:Seiyuu